1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-reversing symmetrical body which when rotated in one direction (counter-clockwise) will eventually begin to rock end to end and then on its own abruptly rocks and rotates until it starts rotating in the opposite directions (clockwise). Similarly, when the symmetrical body of this invention is rocked from end to end, the rocking motion eventually changes to a simultaneous rocking and rotation motion, and then without further energy input, the symmetrical body will start on its own to rotate clockwise producing what appears to be more energy output than originally placed into the system. The forces creating this effect are not fully understood, but it is believed that those forces are related to those which control the clockwise circular traverse of an oscillating pendulum, such as believed to be on display at the Smithsonian Museum in Washington, D. C.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The known prior art is found in the area of toys, in particular, rotatable tops. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,246 issued Jan. 25, 1955 to Werner Ostberg discloses a self-reversing top comprising a spherical body having an integral peg extending therefrom. The design is such that when the top is started to spin in an upright position, the top is automatically inverted so as to finally spin upon the flattened end of the peg. The top has an evenly distributed weight with reference to its vertical axis in all sections, so that no balancing of such weight is needed when making the top. The design is such that the center of gravity is slightly spaced from the geometric center of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,944 issued Jul. 27, 1971 to Herbert F. Rondeau, William Clark Goodchild, Jr. and Hans Frederick Shaefer, Jr. discloses a self-reversing top which, when spun in one direction, will rotate first in that direction and then will reverse its direction of rotation. The top is of integral rigid construction having a curved lower contact surface, the direction of least curvature of which is angularly offset from the principal axis of inertia. The top may be formed of clear acrylic plastic. As disclosed by Rondeau et al., the contour of the top body is asymmetrical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,922 issued Feb. 17, 1987 to James M. Fujiwara discloses a turtle-shaped figurine that includes an accurately rounded underside surface positioned for rocking the turtle forwardly and rearwardly about a transverse axis.